


How I met the man who stole my yellow umbrella Season 1

by CharlieCecilia777



Series: How I met the man who stole my yellow umbrella [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, The Mother's Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia777/pseuds/CharlieCecilia777
Summary: Make sure you have seen all of How I Met Your Mother before reading this, because it contains spoilers for the show. In this AU Tracy survives and tells Penny and Luke how she met Ted, right after he told them his story.I have also posted this story on fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12570037/1/How-I-met-the-man-who-stole-my-yellow-umbrella





	How I met the man who stole my yellow umbrella Season 1

Prologue 

“And that kids is how I met your mother”, Ted said. 

“So that’s it, it’s over?” Penny asked hopefully. 

“Yep, it’s over”, Ted said. 

Penny and Luke cheered happily.

“Yes! I’m going to play on the computer now”, Luke said and stood up. 

“Come on, I have just finished telling you the greatest love story ever. Don’t you guys have any questions or comments?” Ted said in exasperation. 

Penny and Luke glanced at each other. 

“Yeah, next time you tell it make it shorter”, Penny deadpanned.

“You know that’s not what I meant”, Ted said irritably.

Luke was about to say something, but was interrupted when they heard the sound of the door closing. A few minutes later Tracy came into the living room. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Tracy asked curiously. 

Ted stood up and pulled Tracy into a hug “Hey, I was just telling them how I met you”. 

“Ah that’s a great story, did you tell them the short or long version?” Tracy said after she kissed Ted. 

“The long version”, Luke said and glared at Ted causing Tracy to laugh. 

“You know, you two haven’t heard my story”, Tracy said. 

Penny and Luke looked stared at their mother in horror. 

“Come on, we’ve just heard dad’s very, very long story. We don’t want to hear another one”, Penny said.

“But it’s a great story, you’ll love it”, Tracy said. 

Like Ted and his friends, Luke and Penny had developed their own telepathic conversations and after glancing at each other they proceeded to have one.

“I do not want to hear another story”, Luke said with an annoyed look. 

“I know, I don’t either. But mum will be upset if we don’t let her tell her story and she has had a difficult week at work”, Penny argued. 

Luke sighed, “Yeah you’re right, besides it can’t be as long as dad’s story right?”

Penny also sighed, “I sincerely hope you’re right”.

“Fine, tell us the story”, Luke grumbled as he sat back down on the sofa. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Tracy said excitedly and fist bumped Ted. 

They both sat down on the couch opposite Penny and Luke and Tracy began her story. 

“Kids, this story is the greatest love story ever and is called How I met the man who stole my yellow umbrella”, Tracy said. 

“Hey! I didn’t steal your umbrella”, Ted protested. 

“You so stole my umbrella”, Tracy retorted, causing Penny and Luke to laugh. 

“I did not”. 

“Yes you did”. 

“No, the umbrella had our initials on them and ours are the same so I thought it was mine remember?”

“Sure, sure”, Tracy said sarcastically and continued before Ted could interrupt again, “So you already know I first saw your father the day of the class room mix up at the university”. 

Ted groaned, “Did you have to bring that up?” 

“You’ve already told us about that dad”, Luke pointed out. 

Ted mumbled something they couldn’t hear which made them all laugh again.

“But we didn’t actually meet then, though I almost did meet your father twice that day. I didn’t actually meet him till many years later…”


End file.
